Witch!
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Fic relanzado!


_**De entre la obscuridad de la noche el ónix brilla con fulgor**_

_**El ópalo por curiosidad desenterrado**_

_**El diamante sin demora emite su mítico resplandor**_

_**El jade del conocimiento estará acompañado**_

_**Y el rubí a los enemigos vence en su estupor**_

_**La turmalina nada en el mar de la soledad**_

_**La amatista sufre en el encierro**_

_**El zafiro como el agua corre con tranquilidad**_

_**El ámbar se enfrenta con voluntad de hierro**_

_**Unen sus amuletos y sus almas formando el aquelarre**_

_**Guiadas por la esmeralda con sabiduría**_

_**Aquel que el tiempo no toca ni barre**_

_**Pues entre sí están atadas con maestría.**_

_**Villa de Konohagakure 1340 d.c.**_

Sin duda un año que para los que lo vivieron estuvo lleno de temor y alegría, todo dependiendo del lado del cristal que se mirara.

Konoha era una tranquila y tradicional aldea que era la más antigua del mundo, rumores cuentan que la calle principal es tan antigua como el mundo mismo, ubicada en el antiguamente llamado país del fuego, su belleza se basaba en la simplicidad de su diseño y la numerosa cantidad de habitantes que allí se encontraban coincidían en que era muy tranquila y pacífica; excepto un pequeño grupo reducido para el cual ese lugar era un martirio y en el cual eran repudiadas y cazadas como animales, ese grupo era conocido como… brujas.

—Estad atentas, he enviado a vuestras elegidas a los confines del mundo, cada una de ellas ha acatado la orden y en su próxima vida sus almas volverán a su cuna para cumplir con la profecía de Kurenai— Empezó a hablar Anko

—Nos han encontrado hermanas— Entró vociferando Kurenai —Estarán aquí en el crepúsculo, he tenido una premonición— Alertó.

—Haremos todo lo posible por retenerlos y evitar que lleguen a ellas, nuestras esperanzas están en esos amuletos— Declaró Tsunade y después ordenó —destruid todas las pistas de aquello que pueda condenarnos, si ellos han elegido este destino, se han maldecido, por no saber en qué se han metido, lo único que lamento es que no estaré para ver el tormento en sus rostros.

—Vosotras sabéis, que vuestras vidas no son lo único… vuestras almas estarán en esos amuletos, hermanas mías, si ellas sobreviven vosotras lo haréis con ellas, mientras vuestras hermanas aún conserven el aliento todas aquellas que pertenezcáis a este aquelarre, tenéis la vida asegurada— Exclamó Anko con serenidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Estáis atentos ciudadanos de Konoha, porque aunque ustedes no lo verán sus descendientes serán los testigos del renacimiento de las hermanas de la rosa marchita y serán el objeto de nuestra ardiente venganza y ninguno de su odiosa estirpe será oponente para nosotras, tras lo cual nuestros objetivos serán cumplidos. El mundo crecerá y este día será olvidado, todos vosotros que dedican su existencia a cazarnos como a ratones olvidarán este día pero de entre la obscuridad y del dolor provocado la próxima generación de brujas renacerá como un fénix y orgullosas portaran su signo— Fue el discurso final de Tsunade, la fundadora, para posteriormente ser colgada en la horca junto a todas las brujas pertenecientes a su aquelarre.

Desde entonces los siglos pasaron como gotas de lluvia en una tormenta y los amuletos fueron separados alrededor del mundo y heredados en diversas estirpes y a pesar del paso del tiempo se conservaron como si aún fuesen nuevos, según los escritos de la orden cuando los 10 amuletos vuelvan a su hogar la estirpe de aquellos que osaron mancillar a las hermanas serán presa de los más tormentosos castigos y sufrirán el peso de la ira de las brujas.

Hoy en día, toda la magia de nuestro pasado ha sido desterrada de la historia pero mucha de ella aún se conserva en la obscuridad, secreta para todo aquél que no es digno de su conocimiento y aunque algunas leyendas hablan del mítico pasado, muchas voces han sido silenciadas al respecto, la magia ha estado tan oculta que incluso aquellos que la portan no están enterados de ella hasta el momento preciso.

Todo objeto tiene un gran significado aunque parezca sencillo...

**Seguramente recordarán esta historia si alguna vez la leyeron y déjenme decirles que la he retomado, escarbando de entre el número inexacto de fics que tengo escritos, rondando por ahí.**

**Matta ne!**

**¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review!**


End file.
